


Some kind of easter egg hunt...

by HDhq



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny thing that came to my mind, concerning Hansol and his workplace.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some kind of easter egg hunt...

“I's almost like an Easter egg hunt, but with lube.”

The boy was cackling, slumped over the bar, watching Jin who was putting wine glasses away. “I mean.. it's amazing. It really is. I never even thought about it, but u could be having sex everywhere in this house and be perfectly prepared for it, am I right?!” More laughter.

“For example, right over there, on the staircase. I bet there is a bottle of lube somewhere, maybe taped to a step.”

Jin wondered how his night shift ended in such a peculiar discussion about the equipment of their work place. Hansol was obviously drunk, making his flexible tongue slip along the words, still way too tensed and pointy, sticking out of his slightly opened mouth.

“I tried to count them once. There have to be at least 78 of them. About 5 in every room... and there are maaaaaaaany rooms.” He had to stabilize himself for a second, rearranging his limbs to sit with his legs crossed. “Have u ever tried the premium kind? Not the stuff that comes in the gold bottle, but the platinum one. S'nice. Really is. Not too sticky, but it doesn't dry too fast and the glide in feels fucking a-” “I am really sorry to tell you that I might be the wrong person to philosophize about lubricants. Maybe u should go home before you find someone to empty all those bottles with; I bet you'd like that idea though.”

 


End file.
